


Love Under The Metropolitan

by rikasekai



Category: trionfi arcana
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikasekai/pseuds/rikasekai
Summary: Marin thinks that no one can conquer the waters of their heart, until a strange, pink-haired stranger sweeps them off their feet.
Relationships: damien/marin





	Love Under The Metropolitan

It wasn’t often Marin could say they felt this way.

Those waters, so often left unperturbed, save for the sound of their own splashing — recklessly driving their own hands through the lake surface, causing a ripple, causing a _fuss,_ it didn’t matter, they could make as loud a noise they wanted, because here they were on their own, and the only person they could hurt was themselves.

At least, until they noticed the other set of ripples in the water.

They turned to see a man standing there, ankle-deep in those dark, metaphorical waters, and they felt their heart jump into their throat — it was _him._ Marin recognized that pale face, the smug grin that whispered goading provocations and concealed strange secrets. They could tell, from the smiling eyes that revealed nothing, and yet seemed to scrutinize them and lay their soul bare.

It was an odd feeling, to be seen.

All at once, the surrounding scenery melted away, and they were back in reality. Marin, sitting at the subway seat beside the door as the tunnels rumbled past, and Damien — though they didn’t know his name yet — standing opposite them, hands in his pockets. Every time the subway cart made a sharp turn, his thin frame would sway, like a branch caught in the wind. He didn’t put his hands against the railing though. Those who knew him would know he was something of a germaphobe, and the rail of a subway cart was a hub for all sorts of nasty things to come together and fester. 

Marin wasn’t sure how long they sat there, staring at them, but it was far longer than it took for them to realize that whatever odd, snappy retort they’d wanted to throw at him had been caught in their throat. They’d found their mind wandering sluggish, lethargic, as they entertained possible ways this scenario might pan out. Would the stranger approach them again? Or perhaps they would stand, and fiercely saunter towards his side so fast that he wouldn’t be able to properly respond. They’d love that, to be able to catch him off guard.

Or perhaps they would not engage with one another at all, and the rest of the subway ride would pass in silence until, eventually, one of them had to leave to get out at their stop. Which was no fun at all. In which case, Marin decided, they would approach the stranger first, and rile up some innocent — 

_SLAM!_

The noise came so loud, reverberating from the wall of the subway cart behind Marin’s head, where Damien’s hand had just made impact with the metal. Marin’s eyes had widened reflexively and taken in, in full detail, the dark man looming over them, thinking to themself that they’d like nothing more than to wipe the complacent expression off the stranger’s face.

“Have you ever read _The Communist Manifesto,_ by Karl Marx?” He asked, voice wispy, as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

Marin was rather taken aback by this. “No, what the fuck?” At the same time, however, they thought it was rather sexy.

Damien reached down and tilted Marin’s chin up with a long, slender finder as he gazed deep into their eyes.

“It’s a shame… I thought the part where Cedric Diggory is murdered in front of Harry while he’s chained to a gravestone and forced to watch is pretty reminiscent of our relationship right now…” Marin’s eyes open wide, and they feel all resistance leave their body at his gentle words. They simply close their eyes as Damien leans down to kiss them again, and their tongues began to battle for dominance.

No one else walked into their subway cart that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for supporting my fanfiction! I love Damarin and hope that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think they're a really great couple with an interesting dynamic, and I'm excited to see where they go next!


End file.
